A new school, and freaky friends up
by Biggubarzza
Summary: After the team is moved to a new private school in a different country they are faced with new creepy friends, a new school life, and and a evil man trying to kill them all will they survive find out...Rated M for language and lemon later \m/ x.X \m/
1. Chapter 1: THE NEW NEWS

**Okay this is my very first FanFic so please don't hate me**

**Special thanks to**

**Xx-ChibiKanachan-xX**

**NikolaiEvans115**

**For making me want to make my own fanfic so please read some of their fics**

**EDIT:** im sorry for updating so many times it is just i don't have a beta reader yet and i type ridiculously fast its like ludacris speed from the movie spaceballs so if there is a beta reader out there please pm me and your hired... if you make it through the mob first MUWAHAHAHA

me- soul will you please take it away

soul- sure bro biggubarzza does not own soul eater if he did i would be going out with maka already

maka- wait what was that last part

soul-... n-nothing

black*star- HEY WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SAY IT INSTEAD OF HIM

me- because i think he's cooler than you... plus he doesn't yell all the time lade *blackstar pouts and leaves the room*

soul- thank you

me- your welcome

maka- haha thats a first, soul saying thank you... wait soul what are you on

me- you two can yell at each other once we get back, but for now can i please get on with the story

maka- fine...but soul you're going to get a big bowl of maka chop when we get back

soul- oh yummy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ugh are we there yet." said a blue almost green spikey haired boy.<p>

"I'm sorry Black*star but no we are not there yet we still have about a thousand more miles to go." a young long dark brown haired girl explained.

"Fucking-a we have been on this damn plane for eight hours now, why again do we have to go to Ireland?" a blinding snow white haired albino boy with blood red eyes and shark like teeth ask with a lazily accent.

"Because, Soul, my father told us that the Irish division of Shibusen is in trouble because the Kinshin is believed to be in hiding there." said a shaggy black haired boy with three white bars looking perfectly symmetrical (but the bars).

"Hey I wonder if Ireland has giraffes!" said an over ecstatic young girl exclaimed.

"Yea, Patty, they will have giraffes just for you okay." a slightly older but almost the same girl said.

"Okay when we get there Lord Death told us to find a certain three kids Subject Delta, Chi, and another one that everyone calls The Big O." said a childish girl with dirty blonde hair in pigtails.

"Why do they call him The Big O, Miss tiny-tits."

"MAKA CHOP"

"HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! Damn you make me so pissed off soul." maka said a little annoyed.

"Hey I was just asking since you're such a bookworm… plus WHY YOU JUST FUCKING MAKA CHOP ME that shit hurts you know... I mean a lot."

"I maka chop you because you called me tiny-tits!"

"Hey but it's true."

"MAKA-"

"U-ugh guys help, Kid…" nothing

"Black*star…" nothing

"someone please..." nothing

"Help!" soul yelled.

"-CHOP"

"HEY YOU KIDS KEEP IT DOWN IN HERE, YOU FOOLS." Said a person coming out of the back area of the plane and a white chef's hat with a white tux but without wearing any pants

"Eugh." the group groaned in unison.

"Shut up Excalibur I am the man that will surpass god I will do anything I want." Black*star yelled jumping on top of the table in the middle of the room.

"Black*star please get off the table before you break it." Tsubaki pleaded

"–crack"

"Too late" Kid sighed "asshole if you're going to break my table at least try to break it symmetrical, now break it again symmetrically, or i will throw you off this plane without a parachute and then let the birds have you for dinner!

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**MAKA POV**

* * *

><p><em>"Professor Stein may I see Maka, Black*star, Kid, and their weapons please?" said a cheery man over the intercom.<em>

_"Yes Lord Death… Okay guys you heard him go but don't forget that we are having a dissection tomorrow so be prepared." Professor Stein said._

_"Kay Professor Stein-sama." Maka said._

_"Ugh we are having another dissection….why?" Soul whined._

_"Cause I said so now go!" Stein yelled,_

_"Fine" Soul sighed_

~0~

_"Yes father, what did you call us for?" Kid asked._

_"Well hiya how about some nice herbal tea?" The man they call Lord Death asked more of an order than a question_

_"Umm… sure I guess."_

_"He called you guys down here because Ireland is in great need of help we believe the Kinshin and his followers are there planning on attacking." Sprit said._

_Ugh it's my idiot, overprotective, and annoying father man I hate him why did he have to cheat on my mother… besides that why did I have to be his daughter._

_"Wait is that Maka... yes it is OH GOD I LOVE YOU NOW LET ME HUG YOU" Sprit yelled while charging toward her._

_No please no don't hug me I don't want a hug._

_MAKA CHOP_

_"Ugh angel-chan why are you so mean to papa-chan?"_

_"Okayy… now let's get down to business" Death boomed not even showing that he just saw maka leave sprit on the edge of the other side (1). "I'm sending you guys over there to help in the fight but … you are going to graduate over there."_

_"WHAT!" The group yelled even sprit groaning on the ground with a blood fountain coming out of the back of his head._

_"When you guys get there I need you to find three students, they will show you around… here is the files on them so you know what to look for."_

_"B-but why I like it here." Patty whined._

_"Me to." Liz said._

_"And I haven't read all the books in the library yet." Maka wheezed._

_"Yea it's cool here." Soul said lazily._

_"Well I'm sorry but you guys are the best team we have and you have to go because... well... because I said so, now get on the plane waiting for you at the airport."_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) what i meant there was that she almost killed him and left him there so he could see his life pass before his eyes<strong>

**Okay tip your waitresses and please give me what you thought of my story go there will be more so don't worry and please tell me how exactly what you thought of it…. **

**Okay there will be more of this story and im sorry this was so boring but it was just a story starter **

**BUT PLEASE READ THEY'RE STORIES THEY'RE AWESOME (the people i gave a special thanks to)**

**and oh yea to you two... yes you two ^**

**you two get a cookie for being awesome authors ^^**

**Till next time biggubarzza out peace **

**\m/_(x_X)_\m/**

**NOW**

**PRESS**

**THAT **

**BUTTON**

**YOU**

**KNOW**

**YOU**

**WANT**

**TO**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2: THE NEW KIDS

**I don't own soul eater if I did it would suck and it would be like Negima (more chicks less dudes) the only thing I do own is I and the plot (and the new characters)**

**I will give free internet cookies to any one who tells me what they think on my story so far**

**…So without any more words On to the story**

blackstar- i thought you said i could do that this time

me- you have to wait till next chapter blackstar you have to save your energy... okkay to the people listening im not saying what he needs his energy for yet so shut up and listen to me crazy story MUWAHAHAHA

kevin- nein tell us

me- WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM KEVIN

kevin- ' i was playing dead island and i popped up here, poof

me- next time don't scare me like that and... your having troubles on that again aren't you

kevin-n-nein... yes

* * *

><p>"Damn this airport reminds me of New York... over praised and too modern... some reason it makes me want to blow it up." Liz grumbled to herself then anyone really<p>

"Yahoo we are finally off that damn plane. I'm a god I don't deserve to be stuck in a plane for 10 hours… Okay now when do we eat!" a hungry Black*star exclaimed jumping off the final steps to the plane

"Black*star can we at least get out of the damn airport before you start talking about food

"Fine... now a raise of hands whose Hungry?" Maka asked

"Umm one, two, three, four okay most of us are hungry, but where are we going to ea-"Soul said

"U-uh maybe I could h-help." Said a young girl behind them who looked about seventeen or eighteen wearing a plaid black and red kilt and an ebony tank top and her hair was a long and flowing but looked purplish.

"Yea sure you can help us… but first what is your name?" a curious Kid said

"Wait why does she have to say her name she offering to tell us where a good place to eat is?" the annoyed Black*star asked wondering why is Kid so paranormal

"N-no thats okay no one would know what my name is... m-my name is Chi are you guys from the Nevada division?" Chi asked (1)

Yes we just got here and we just found one of the people that will help us… with our new assignment

*lucky us* soul said sarcastically through the soul link.

Oh shut up soul and stop doing that out of the blue you almost gave me a heart attack

*sorry maka for scaring you like that*

Na you're not getting off that easy when we are alone I'm going to maka chop you to last week so you can try to figure out why I maka chopped you

*cool I would like to be alone with you anytime…if you know what I mean*

HEY SHUT UP NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND FREAK OUT CHI. Maka yelled in her mind to soul while the all the blood in her body went to her checks somehow thinking about that always found a way to make her blush. They were going out for about four years now and they already done the deed and joined the mile high club about four hours ago

*ah man I love it when you try to stop yourself from blushing*

MAKA CHOP

"Okay that was weird… but now t Chi to answer your question first yes we are from Nevada and we are the best team they have over there." Kid informed her

"Oh cool I finally find you guys Lord Death told us you were coming." Chi said

"Wait what do you mean we, I only see just you." Liz asked looking around for the hidden ninja

"Oh yea my weapon is also looking for you, HEY, DELTA, I BEAT YOU I JUST FOUND THEM!" Chi yelled at someone who was not there at the moment.(2)

wait a minute did she just say Delta thats another one on the list cool we found two of them. wait what did i just say damn i starting to think like soul now DAMN YOU SOUL Maka screamed inside her head for letting soul influence her like this

"Ugh no fare you can sense their souls and you know what they feel like because Professor Stein showed you." Said an older boy running toward her, and when he got there everyone got to see what he looked like, his face was scarred buried, stitched up, his hair was in a rainbow liberty spikes he was wearing a white hoodie with a bloody hand print on the back, and white trip pants and combat boots with large black spikes on the tip.

"Hi my name is Delta, Subject Delta; I'm Chi's weapon we are the best weapon and meister team here in Ireland well until you guys showed up." Delta said

"Ah I'm very sorry about that," said Tsubaki bowing

"No don't be I was just kidding... we need you guys and I do believe you still need to find one more kid before we can show you around our lovely city *hint of sarcasm*."

"Damn really who do we have to find now, I don't know about you guys but I'm still hungry." Patti moaned

"Don't worry you can get something to eat before you start looking. Let me show you some good places to eat." Chi said very cheery like.

"Yahoo finally listening to you guys was making me even more bored than I already am!" yelled Black*star

"Ugh did you have to yell I just got maka chop and yelling doesn't help very much." Soul groaned while trying to get up but every time he would fall to his knees

"Here let me help you up… damn you just got into Ireland and you're already drunk lade, ha." Delta said while extending a lending hand

"Uh thanks I think but who are you?" soul asked thinking he's crazy a random

"Soul this is Subject Delta." Maka said like talking to a bunch of four year olds

"Cool now just one more person to find. But can we eat first?" soul asked

"Lade, you just get up from what looks like an hangover and now your hungry damn your good in my book." Delta said laughing

"That's cool at least the first person i seen when i get up is awesomely cool."

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay you guys will be staying in this apartment, Maka and Soul you guys have room number 16 on the first floor, Black*star and Tsubaki you guys have room 30 on floor two, and finally but not least Kidd, Liz, and Patti you guys have room 88 on floor 6." Chi informed<p>

"Thanks Chi but where does The Big O hang out at so we can find him?" Maka asked

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys he hangs out at the fighting ring downtown."

"Okay thanks guys see you tomorr-."

"BUT WAIT HE IS THE STRONGEST PERSON HERE IN IRELAND HE HAS NOT LOST TO ANY ONE OUT OF ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY FIVE WHEN HE HAS NO MEISTER! So be careful guys you have to fight him and put up a good fight to earn his trust and respect and lucky you he always says yes to a fight no matter the rules and i mean any rules he will even fight to the death if you want him to." Chi warned

"Thanks Chi," Soul said

"Okay the great Black*star will win for the sack of the world!" black*star yelled jumping so high he hit his head against the light pole above them that is about twenty feet in the air.

"Ugh tomorrow is going to be a long day and its not even started yet." soul laughed

* * *

><p>(1) okay the name, Chi, i got from the anime series chobits, the main girl character that is a persocom, a computer that looks human<p>

(2 ) this name, Delta, i got from a game that is m for mature "Bioshock 2" subject delta is the main character that you play and you try to say one of the little sisters who just happens to be your daughter in the city under the sea, RAPTURE, his real name was johnny, which the people gave him the nickname "Johnny topside" because he found the city all on his own in a diving bell , while you are trying to get to Eleanor, your daughter, you must get through multiple types of splicers, people crazy form a drug that changes you genetics

Okay thats the end of chapter two

stay t,uned for chapter three: RUSSIAN ROULETTE

free cookies for any one who gives a review and tells what they think

NOW

PRESS

THAT

BUTTON

BECAUSE

YOU

KNOW

YOU

WANT

A

COOKIE!

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3 : RUSSIAN ROULETTE

Okay first I would like to say thank you to all of you who favorite this story and thank you to all those who review the people who did will be put in the wall of APWR ( awesome people who reviewed ) at the end of every chapter form this chapter forward

Me- okay black*star it's your turn to start off

Black*star- no I don't want to

Me- WHAT YOU KEPT COMPAINING TO ME THAT YOU DIDN'T GET TO

Black*star- I don't want to anymore

Me- UGH… WHITE*STAR

Black*star- w-wait w-what are you doing

Me- oh you'll find out… WHITE*STAR

Black*star- please no not that

Me- too late, WHITE*STAR

WHITE*STAR- GET READY TO DIEEEE

Black*star-N-NO I THOUGHT Y-YOU WERE D-DEAD

WHITE*STAR- I AM… black*star *black star runs away screaming "he's alive don't let him kill me*

Me- thanks Free I owe you one

Free- Na just let me start it instead

Me- sure

Free- biggubarzza does not own soul eater if he did wouldn't have the words no future on my forehead

Me- you got that right, wolf man

"Hey Chi, Delta do you guys want to stay over, since you guys helped us so much." Maka asked at the front of their new apartment

"Sorry guys but we can't we got to go home." Delta and Chi said in unison

"Okay but where do you guys live." Soul asked knowing something was a miss

"u-mm… a-about nine blocks from here." Chi stuttered out

"Let me guess... you guys are lying to us, you don't have anywhere to go do you." Maka said

"Ah… man you are smart but, but no we don't have anywhere to go, well we do but he likes to hit us and torture us." Delta sighed

"Well… we could call lord death for an extra room for you two." Soul suggested

"Great idea soul… man, I knew you could be smart if you wanted to." Maka said exited

"But we are going to ask for two extra rooms... I will beat 0 and get him to live in the same place as us."

"Wait what why 0." Chi asked curious

"So we can all be friends a lot easier." Maka said with a straight face

"But what did you mean and I quote 'I will bet 0'… what about the two of us fighting together always."

"Soul I know you want to protect me and all but I will not let you fight all my battles for me."

"But this is all of our fight."

"No it's mine I want to become stronger like you soul and if you guys always fight for me that will never happen."

"Fine I know how you get when you're like this… but please don't get yourself killed or hurt unless you want your dad to kill me."

"Kay soul I won't lose… now chi, delta, tell me all you know about 0 in the living room, and soul you go ask lord death for some more rooms."

"Aye, aye my captain." Soul said with a chuckle

"Oh shut up soul before I maka chop you." Maka said with a silent laugh imaging herself in a captain's uniform and on a battle ship

"Hey you do that and you're going to have to talk to your annoying father." Soul said giving off his signature smirk

"Oh just do it please." Maka said giving him her puppy eyes while taking a few steps toward him

"FINNE please… just…. Stop… with… the … damn… face! Come on delta I need one of you two to help me " Soul said running away up the stairs to their house carrying his suitcase with delta hot on his trail carrying Maka's

"Okay let's get into the house it's getting dark." Maka told to chi and delta

"Sure but no funny stuff we just met you guys."

'WHAT do you mean by funny stuff, cause I love playing jokes on people." Patti screamed from up above them

"AHHH WERE THE IN THE NAME OF DEATH DID YOU COME FROM PATTI." Maka yelled

"Oh yea… I jumped out the 6th storie window and landed in a tree."

"Well next time please don't scare me like." Chi said with a glint in her eye that said I will kill you and let delta eat you for dinner

"O-okay I w-will next time. Pattie squeaked

Thirty minutes later from yelling at Patti for scaring them

"Okay now chi tell me all that you know about the big 0." Maka ordered

"Ok here it is…" chi said going through the entire back story of 0, first I should say his name wasn't always the big 0 he was once called Eikichi

Flash back

The Big 0 POV

_Ugh I hate school why did they even invent it. Who cares about learning I know I don't learn anything from my stupid drunken teacher. But this school does have a lot of hot chicks._

"_Hey do you know where I can find a kid named Eikichi." A strange boy wearing black baggy pants and an even whiter t shirt with bloody words that said "Pain is Weakness Leaving the Body" print _

"_Maybe I do maybe I don't why do you want to know." Eikichi said with an annoyed voice loo king down on the boy because he was a lot shorter than him_

"_I want to find him to fight him, and beat him." The kid said_

"_Well guess what kid you just found him, but why do you want to fight me." Eikichi asked_

"_Because I heard you are the best fighter in the world and you don't even have a meister and I want to fight you so I can become can have more fame, and money."."_

"_Okay name your rules, young one."_

"_One on one, weapon only…" The young boy sadly said_

"_So if you want to fight so be it… but... I won't go easy on you kid." Eikichi said not every hearing his name_

"_So when can I fight you." The boy asked overly excited_

"_How about after school." Even though I don't even want to fight he but I digress_

_After school_

_Man why does this kid want to fight me, I mean why me what did I do to deserve this _

"_0 are you ready to be defeated."_

"_Aye as are you."_

"_Now transform so I can kill you." The boy yelled_

"_I can't I'm a meister and a weapon so I will use my weapons against you didn't you see the cane knife (1) and the knuckle duster (2) in their sheathes on my waist." Eikichi yelled back_

"_OH damn I didn't see that, oh well you won't need it cause your life ends here." The boy threated and then transformed his right arm into a hatchet and his left into a morning star (3)_

_OH damn now I didn't see that coming, man this kid might be a real challenge _

"_GET READY TO DIE 0 BECAUSE THAT IS ALL YOU WILL ALWAYS BE KNOWN AS A BIG DUMB 0! The kid yelled charging at 0 swinging his hatchet and morning star at him missing every time_

"_Man this kid sucks he may look cool with two weapons coming out of his arms but other than that he sucks" Eikichi thought to himself._

_Then he grabbed the knuckle duster that was in the sheathe behind his back and then grabbed the morning star flying at his face and punched the kid in the face with the brass knuckles on the handle knocking the kid down, but the kid just jumped right back up and slammed the hatchet into his upper calf and uppercut him in the gut with the morning star. Eikichi went flying and slammed into the side of the school cracking it he was defeated this kid was the first to ever defeat him_

"_Hahaha I won and you will forever be known as the big 0, Eikichi, so run away and never come back you have nothing here I own it all MWAHAHAH." The kid laughed manically in Eikichi's face _

"_w-who are y-you?" Eikichi wheezed out _

"_Who am I, who am I, I am your master but others call me the Russian roulette." The kid yelled insanely _

"_Oh god I knew you looked familiar."_

End of flash back

Normal POV

"Wow." Was only thing maka could say after hearing about 0

"wait did you say Eikichi?" soul asked with a look on his face that said he was in deep thought coming from a long argument with lord death to get some new rooms but finally broke death and got the rooms

"Yea she did dude." Kid said

"I know I heard that name before I just can't remember where." Soul said angrily because he couldn't remember

"Well all of you should get to bed we have to find this kid tomorrow and we need our energy." Maka said has a hint she wanted everyone out

"y-yea maka we should get to our rooms." The entire group said in unison even soul that has to live with her taking her hint

"Okay guys see you tomorrow." Soul said

Okay that is the end of chapter 3

Chapter 4 THE DEATH WISH

Okay here is where I put all that reviewed into the wall of fame otherwise known as the

APWR

(People with a bold are people that aren't signed in)

Kaoru97

Olivia the rat

Maka-wolf 

Lisa-chan 

Olivia the rat 

And all of you guys get a cookie (*O_O*)~~~~|~~~~( ~^_^~)

(Tug of war for a cookie ^)


	4. Chapter 4: THE DEATH WISH

**Okay welcome to chapter four**

**Thank you all you reviewed and favorite this story**

**I promise to blah blah yada yada**

**Oh yea and if you don't like my story…. Focáil leat (leave me a pm and tell me what you thought that meant and I will say the winner{s} in next the chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul- dude I like this story so far<strong>

**Me- you better or I will kill you **

**Soul- . **

**Me- ha, I don't own soul eater… yet**

**Maka- you never will own soul eater**

**Me- I know, don't remind me T.T**

**Soul- hahaha you suck**

**Me- Ní mórán thú (Go fuck yourself (in Gaelic))**

**Soul- That was uncalled for**

**Me- Is cuma liom sa diabhal (I don't give a damn (in Gaelic))**

**Soul- Wichser (wanker (in German))**

**Maka- ze-ebees (stop bitching (in Russian))**

**Me & Soul- Chok (no (in Russian)**

**Maka- MAAKKKA CHOP**

**Me**** & Soul- owe**

* * *

><p>"So when do we go and find Eikichi, chi… and why does his name have your name in it." Soul asked<p>

"Well because our parents weren't very good at naming mostly because they just wanted a girl." Chi informed

"Wait, so that means you two are brother and sister!" maka exclaimed

"Yep it does so please don't kill him." Chi said with the same look in her eye when Patti scared them last night

"…"

"Hahaha" Soul laughed at Maka's reaction

* * *

><p>30 minutes later walking to the fight ring<p>

* * *

><p>"Maka can you use your soul perception in this kind of place." Kid asked looking around for the secret entrance<p>

"Yea why wouldn't I be able to, kid?" Maka asked confused about why kid would ask such a question

"I was just asking, now look for his soul."

"Wow this place looks bad" maka said reading everyone's soul inside the pub (1) they all had the same feeling coming from them dark, evil, and cheating. But as she keep looking around she sensed a powerful soul that felt sad and lonely even more than Crona back home below them.

"YO I found the entrance" Liz yelled at maka who was spacing out

"o-okay" maka said wiping the look on her face

Soul saw the look on her face it looked like pity… but for whom; wait maybe for this Eikichi kid

*hey maka what's wrong did you find him* soul asked in from the soul link

Yea soul he seems lonely. maka told soul inside her head

*well can you read it to see what we might have to face*

Yea sure soul… his soul looks like an yin yang (2) it is stitched like stein's but some of the stiches are coming loose and has holes in it like it was shot at and one knife is being stabbed through it

*okay now what does that mean*

Well he may have and a dramatic thing happen to him and he must live with it for the rest of his life and he tries to keep himself in check by the look of the yin yang, so if we keep him at peace we should be able to defeat him

*Kay so now what*

We go in. maka said stepping toward the entrance

"Wait hold it where do you think you're going" a large man that looked like a bouncer

"To the fight club." Black*star said dryly

"I don't know if you should go in there you guys are just kids and we wouldn't want you to get hurt…. But if you insist be my guest and be careful of the one they call 0." The man said stepping aside

"But that's why we are her-." Patti said before getting cut off by Liz's hand to her mouth

"o-okay take care" the man said no louder than a whisper opening the secret entrance for them

"Thanks" soul said tucking a hundred into the man's jacket as he walked in only to get a nod of the head from the man

When they all walked in they saw a horrible sight one kid holding his fist up to a group of eleven men all with weapons inside the caged ring.

"OKAY LADY'S AND GENTS WE HAVE A SPECAIL FIGHT TODAY OUR VERY OWN 0 VERUS THE MAD MURDOCKS." a loud voice said into a megaphone at this point the men holding weapons started yelling "Ura" (3)

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN AND START PLACEING YOUR BETS NOW!" The man yelled

As soon as the man said that the crowd started yelling and all the men charged at the boy, he just stood there with his fist in the drunken master formation (4) up then pulled out a chained necklace with a locket on it and kissed it and put it back into his pocket

Just as the Murdocks charged at him a song came on from the booth above the ring the song was "rock of ages" by def leppard and as soon as it came on the crowd started singing along

He sucker punched one man in the jaw making him fly back into the bullet proof glass surrounding the ring so no one got shot from any guns. Then he turned around grabbing another man on the shoulders and started kneeing him in the gut about five times and finally uppercut him in the face causing him to do a backflip and landing on another man knocking them both out. Then someone jumped on to his back and started hitting him in the head the boy tried to get him off by bucking around only to make the man's feet knock out three other guys finally he got tired of it and grabbed the back of the man's collar pulling him off of him and throwing him straight to the ground and then stomping his foot on his face breaking his nose. But then a man came up with brass knuckles and hit him in the jaw dislocating it, the boy only backed up for a second and grabbed his jaw pulling it right in a quick motion and pushing it back up to lock it back it to place and then ran at the man with a look of murder "YOU GOT A DEATH WISH DON'T YOU" the boy screamed out in rage making a sonic boom causing the guy fly backwards breaking the bullet proof glass wall. And as soon as he did that the last three jumped on his back all at once pulling him to the ground while hitting him in the head the entire time with their weapons just as soon as they thought they won they heard a yell underneath them "SOUL DOUBLE PALM FORCE!" he yelled knocking everyone off him and making them all fly into one of the six walls surrounding them just as the music stopped

"LOOKS LIKE OUR ONE AND ONLY 0 HAS WON ONCE AGAIN THIS IS THE ONE HUNDERD AND FIFTY SIXTH TIME WINNING." The announcer yelled

"Umm he going to be hard to beat isn't he maka" soul sighed

"Yea he is but how are we going to get to fight him?" maka asked

"I've got that taken care of just go down there to the door and they will let you guys into the ring." Delta said popping out of no where

"Yahoooo I, your god, will defeat him!" Black*star yelled right into Kidd's ear

"Owe that hurt black*star did you really have to yell!" Kidd yelled right back into black*star's ear

"Okay so let's get down there." maka said walking down the entire ten steps in one step

As when they got there the door slid open showing one kid with an all-black and blooded face. He was wearing a black wife-beater and red and black trip pants.

"Are you Eikichi?" maka asked

"H-how do you know that name I haven't gone by that name for years how do you know me?" 0 asked with a freaked out tone

"W-well your sister told us about you plus we need your help. So we came here to fight you and earn your respect." Soul said

"Wait chi is here, where?"

"Yea she is out somewhere in the crowd." Kidd told Eikichi with a straight face that meant business

"Okay but I won't go easy on you guys so name your rules."

"I don't really care what the rules are so you name your rules." Maka said sighing

"Fine name what you are and I will then choose."0 said

"Maka Albern scythe meister." Maka yelled excitedly

"Soul Eater death scythe." Soul groaned

"Liz and Patti demon pistols." Liz and Patti said unison

"Death the Kidd demon pistol meister." Kid said kind of cheery

"I am the great black*star ninja demon weapon." Black*star yelled

"Sorry about him I am Tsubaki ninja demon weapon." Tsubaki said bowing

"Ah I see, well… I choose you three teams to all come at me at the same time." 0 said annoyed

"OHHH I SEE WE HAVE SOME NEW CHALLENGERS. WELL WE DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE FIGHTS LET SO JUST THINK AS THIS AS A BONUS." The announcer yelled into the megaphone

"Cool with me let's do it." Soul said lazily

'Oh yea, and maka I believe… you've already earned my respect. You are the first to want to fight me for my respect everyone else just wants power and fame, so if you want all of can just call me Eikichi I am only called by 0 by people who want to destroy me." Eikichi said

"As you wish, Eikichi." Kidd said with a nod of his head

"TRANSFORM AND SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Eikichi thundered

"Tsubaki, shadow star." Black*star whispered

At that moment black*star charged at Eikichi jumping all around disappearing from one spot to another Eikichi just stood there watching as black*star ran at him, when he was right next to him he disappeared at popped up behind him but Eikichi saw it coming and reached behind him grabbing black*star the front of his shirt and tossed him towards the ground making him roll and land next to the gang

"OH COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BLACK*STAR, I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER! Eikichi thundered once again

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH YOUR GOD LIKE THAT, AND THEN INSULT ME, TSUBAKI DEMON SWORD MODE!" black*star yelled

"Yes black*star." Tsubaki said quietly

"OH REALLY I GOT SOMETHING UP MY SELEVE AS WELL, MIRRORS EDGE!" as soon as he said that maka noticed that his soul is splitting up, and two new Eikichi's were made only a bit shorter than the real one

"What the fuck." Soul said confused

"His soul spilt into three of him the white dot and the black dot from the yin yang have moved and created them." Kidd said informingly

"WOW YOU ARE A SMART ONE KIDD!" the three Eikichi's boomed unison

Each one of the Eikichi's had a different weapon the one that came from the white dot was holding a red and white katana. The one that came from the black dot was duel wielding two sawed off double barrel shotguns one in each hand. The real Eikichi was holding a scythe that was red, black, and had some white in it, it was jagged and spikey

"Oh yea and you have to defeat all three of us to win." The Eikichi's yelled

"Okay Kidd you take on the black one, black*star the white and we will take on the real one." Maka said a little bit worried

"Got it Maka." Kidd said as Liz and Patti transformed into their weapons

"I'm going to shove my boot up his ass." Black*star said a little to confided

"Dude calm down, plus you're not even wearing boots" Soul said kind of annoyed

"ASS!"

"The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble. I like my coffee black just like my metal… I can't wait for you to shut me up. .UP! Lalala ooooh. Lalala ooooh." Eikichi started to sing with a creepy smile on his face like he just went insane and is waiting for the men in there clean white coats to take him back to the happy hotel

"What the fuck" soul said while the three Eikichi's formed back together

"0 REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THAT." A weak looking boy said holding a detonator

"Hmm... oh yea no using that or this bomb collar goes off I got it asshole." Eikichi said he sounded pissed off as the two other Eikichi's formed back into him

"Wait what bomb collar? I don't see one." Maka said frighten

"Oh this one." Eikichi said holding up his left arm

"Okay black*star, Kidd we got this." Soul said

"Kay, but if you lose I'm kicking his ass!" black*star yelled

"Okay, maka, bring it on." Eikichi said pulling out a cane knife and his knuckle duster that was attached to the cane knife by a ten foot chain

"Well get ready to lose." Soul said

"Aye I will I can see into your souls and I already know that you and soul are stronger than me."

"Well can you state yourself since we did?" Maka asked

"Yes if that is what you wish… I am Eikichi death weapon/meister."

"What do you mean you're a death weapon/meister?" Tsubaki asked

"Well I have both genes inside me… just as maka has both."

"Wait I don't have both." Maka said freaked out on why he said that

"Yes you do, your father sprit he was a weapon and your mother kami she was a meister and a child takes half in half of the genetics so half of you is a weapon and the other half is a meister."

"Oh your soul is different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it has a different tune to it Soul's is a piano, Kidd's is a soft drum beat, Black*star's is a guitar screech, Tsubaki has a harp, Liz has a techno sound, and Patti has a fast beat of a snare drum but… yours is a mixture of things a drum, two guitars and a bass it sounds like a song without lyrics… wait I got the song is Cowboys from Hell by Pantera."

"Oh yea that well it used to have lyrics but they died with my meister. Enough of this talking if you win I will tell you that story."

With a nod of her head maka reached out for soul who already knew what she wanted so he transformed into a scythe. Maka caught soul and jumped up in the air swinging soul into Eikichi only to be blocked by his arm. Maka then jumped back and charged back at him swinging soul down at him at almost lighting speed about twenty times all of them where blocked or deflected. Eikichi got tired of being on the defensive side so he swung his knuckle duster at maka and knocked her back onto the floor. She got up in about a half of a second and rammed him in the gut with the butt of the scythe making him fall to his knees coughing up a grey liquid that looked like his blood, he then got back up to his feet only to get his feet swiped out from underneath him and go flying into the air and then got hit with soul again knocking him straight back to the ground. He tried to get back up but we he looked at his leg the bone was sticking out. He was shocked he couldn't even yell he only got back up a threw the knuckle duster at maka raping it around her arms making it so she couldn't move he them pulled on the chain causing maka to fly at him soul transformed in the chains and transformed his arm into a blade and cut the chains and got maka free and then caught her so she wouldn't go flying into the cane knife that was waiting to stab them.

*maka remember how we hurt Crona when we were trying to stop the Kinshin from having black blood* soul asked through the soul link

Yea why wouldn't I and no we are not using the black blood that caused me to go crazy last time

*yea I know but I wasn't talking about that I meant at the beginning let's try that*

Good idea soul thank you by the way

Maka then hooked the blade of the scythe around Eikichi and started punching him using soul force but it looked like it wasn't doing anything but then Eikichi started to cough up more and more grey blood. Maka was about to drop kick him like she did Crona but as her feet were about to hit him in the face he grabbed her and soul and threw soul behind him making him fly into the wall and he started cough up black blood. Maka was so scared she couldn't even move, just as Eikichi was about to stab her he saw someone in her, it was a young girl wearing a black and white dress with a long low pony tail, he knew who this was it was his old meister the one he was forced to kill and he couldn't kill her again not after what he has been through

The crowd started to chant "Finish her, finish her!"

"0 kill her now you both of you die." The weak boy yelled

But he still couldn't move

"Fine have it your way" the boy yelled at them and shot two shots at them aiming for both of their heads

Eikichi saw it coming he then threw maka towards soul so he could catch him, and then got shot in both jugulars he was bleeding badly but he didn't care he threw the cane knife at the boy and cut off his head causing him to spray red blood everywhere on to the crowd, the crowd panicked and ran out of the building leaving a dead boy, a dyeing boy and the gang left in the ring

"Eikichi!" chi yelled from the stands banging on the bullet proof glass trying to break it

"C-chi g-g-good b-bye." Eikichi shuddered out the entire time blood was oozing from his neck as he fell to his knees and he started a chant while holding his neck to stop some of the bleeding

"E-even i-in death m-m-may I be r-rewarded." Eikichi said before falling on to his face

Maka was speechless she couldn't even look away. Black*star only looked away trying to hide the tears that where forming up. Kidd was much more used to death since he was the son of death in the first place he ran up to Eikichi and used some of his soul to stop the bleeding completely

"Guys help me pick him up we need to get him to a hospital… Guys …. GUYS!" Kidd screamed to get everyone's attention

They all snapped out of it and came to help pick up Eikichi to get him to a hospital

* * *

><p>(1) A pub is like a bar<p>

(2) a yin yang is a symbol the Chinese use which means peace, even in the evilest soul there is still the will to do good, and through the purest of souls there is still the want to do evil… the black stands for the evil and the white is the good

(3) Ura it is a word that the marines came up with to get them pumped up

(4) It is a fighting technique that came from japan you loosen your muscles to dodge a lot easier

* * *

><p><strong>HELP ME<strong>

**I CAN'T FIGURE OUT ANY MORE GOOD NAMES THAT WOULD GO INTO THIS STORY SO IF YOU DON'T MIND COULD SOME OF YOU PEOPLE WHO READ THIS PM WITH SOME GOOD NAMES I WILL GLADLY PUT SOME IN (MOST OF THEM)**

Well this is the end of Chapter Four THE DEATH WISH

and im sorry for the bad details on the weapons

pm me if you think Eikichi lives or not

**:NOW TIME FOR THE APWR HALL OF FAME:**

**AND NO I DON'T FAVOR SOME OF YOU I DO IT IN ORDER THE LATER YOU PUT A REVIEW THE HIGHER YOU ARE**

(PEOPLE WITH A ($)ARE NOT SIGNED IN)

Olivia the rat

Biggubarzza (yes I know that's me I'm just that crazy to review on my own story MWAHAHA)

Maka-Wolf

Coolgirl ($)

Kaoru97

Olivia the rat

Maka-Wolf

Lisa-chan ($)

Olivia the rat ($)

NOW ALL OF YOU GET A COOKIE

NOW

PRESS

THAT

BUTTON

CAUSE

YOU

KNOW

YOU

WANT

A

COOKIE

\/

\/

\/

\/


	5. Chapter 5: THE PUMPKIN PATCH

Me- *coming out of the back room wearing a strap jacket* sorry for the long long wait my muse is working against me and my internet got cut off for a while and I got lost in china and got arrested in Russia

Soul- that's sucks

Me- I know but you get lucky later in the story :3 if you know what I mean

Maka-…. with who!

Me- oh you know her

Maka- then tell me who she is so I can kill her then soul

Me – why should I when you two known her for a long time

Soul- hahaha I know who it is

Me- SHHHHH don't tell her… or I will get kid to fix yours and Maka's room

OH YEA THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS IN AMERICA GUESS WHAT I JUST MOVED FROM SCOTLAND TO DEQUEEN ARKANSAS

"Ugh damn… This hurts." Eikichi groaned trying to sit up in the hospital bed

"ONII-CHAN!" Chi yelled running to Eikichi to give him a bear hug

"C-can't breathe c-chi." Eikichi wheezed out before soul came and got her off of him

"Thank you Eikichi. That was pretty cool of you." Soul said looking at the wall as it was an alien from mars

"What for?" Eikichi asked not knowing what he was being thanked for

"For not killing me, oh yea and we found your weapons but they are broken." Maka said popping out of her book just to say those sudden few words

"No problem I will just use my real weapon… please tell me you're not all stuffed into my room."

"Sorry about that man we had to make sure you were okay, chi here wouldn't leave your side and I can't leave her side so… yea." Delta said coming into the room with a doctor

"Ahem… well it seems you have woken up before I predicted…. You will be fine but you need to rest for a while so I believe you can't be losing any more blood and we gave you a blood transplant, you're lucky you survived, we took off that bomb collar and we found out you have a split personality disorder even your soul is different than when you came in the hospital." The strange doctor said

"What does that mean, doctor person?" Chi asked

"Well when he got here his soul was a yin yang now it is a charcoal black ball with a sad dark gray mist coming from it." The doctor said

"Um who are you if you don't mind me asking I just don't like people until I know their names and who was my donor." Eikichi asked

"Oh where are my manners I am Doctor Hyde… it was your friend maka here not many people have that blood type." He said, "And you guys should leave so Eikichi can get some more rest."

"Okay, Doctor Hyde." The gang said walking out the door except black*star who just jumped out the window

"And now please tell me what blood type I have."

"Oh wow you don't know no problem you have O positive a very rare blood type."

Later

"Okay bye guys I'm going to bed." Tsubaki said

"Your god is to so don't die!" black*star yelled

BLAAM a door slams open hitting black*star in the face knocking him out

"Shut the fuck up I am trying to sleep over here!" A voice yelled from the door

"What that voice… Eikichi is that you?"

"Yea what about it I live here." Eikichi said

"But Chi and Delta told us no one else lives here." Soul said confused

"Yea I don't stay here very often."

"Well when are you going to tell us about your old meister?" maka asked

"How bout after school tomorrow." Eikichi said.

Soul just glared at Eikichi with a look 'what the fuck are you going to do with my girl'. Eikichi just replied with another glare that said 'calm the fuck down I won't try anything'

"Well good night to you both and see you tomorrow." Eikichi said walking back to his room

"Come on its getting late we should hit the hay" soul said pulling maka into the room and closing the door

"Fine but what's for dinner?" maka asked already knowing what he was going to say

"I really don't know what I want I guess I'll eat whatever you want."

"Hmm how about some Gaelic foo-." Maka started

"Umm smaller words please." Soul interrupted knowing what she wanted he just wanted to mess with her

"..food." maka said angrily

"Okay what. Is. Irish. Food."

"I have no idea …. HEY EIKICHI WHAT IS IRISH FOOD!" maka yelled to a man trying to sleep in his bed

"AHHHHHHH GOD WOMAN CALM DOWN PLEASE JUST…. AH….JUST HAVE SOME MUNTON CHOPS!" Eikichi yelled while banging his head against the wall

"OKAY WHAT ARE MUNTON CHOPS? Maka yelled hitting her fist against the room wall where Eikichi was

"OWWWW… THAT HURT… OW…. MUTTON CHOPS ARE LAMB LEGS!" Eikichi yelled back holding his head

"THANK YOU!"

The next day at school

"Okay class we have some new students today… Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Death the Kidd, Liz, Patti…. Now please sit down I will be your homeroom teacher Professor Jekyll, do you know Professor Stein?" Professor Jekyll asked

"Yea we do he was our old homeroom teacher." Maka said

"Hopefully I taught him well for I am his father."

"WOW, REALLY MAN YOU MUST BE OLD!" Patti giggled

"Patti that's mean… I am sorry Professor Jekyll for Patti?" Tsubaki said apologetically

"So how old are you gramps?" Soul asked

"Well I am eighty eight right now." The professor said

"Man you're completely symmetrical!" Kidd exclaimed

"Okay enough with the questions now go take a seat up by chi and delta."

"Sure thing gramp-." Soul started

"Um does Eikichi go here?" Liz asked

"I don't know if he does he is on my list but he has never came here." Professor Jekyll said

'SLAM' the door slammed open and there stood Eikichi all bloody up from yesterday's fight with his new soul there instead of his yin yang soul

"Sup bro I haven't seen you come to school in a long time." Delta said

"Yea and you know why to." Eikichi said plainly but dryly

"…"

"Okay Eikichi since I don't have any chairs left for you I guess you can sit in my desk… '.. You got me boy."

"Aye, aye, captain"

After school

"Okay what do you want to know about my old meister?" Eikichi said

"As much as you can tell me, but can I tell soul afterwards?" maka asked

"Why wouldn't you be allowed too? You two are a team you have to tell each other everything to make your bond stronger, but on to the story, her name was Amber, she was my one and only sweet Amber. I never made it as a wise man; I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. I said I loved her and I still do"

FLASH BACK

EIKICHI POV

_January 24__th__, Amber's birthday. It was one of the coldest nights of the year. Amber was 12 and Eikichi was 13. Eikichi wanted to take Amber somewhere perfect to confess to her_

"_Hey Amber, you think you will have fun at the fair for your birthday?" Eikichi asked _

"_OH GOD I LOVE IT IT'S SO SWEET EIKICHI!" Amber squealed _

"_Okay what do you want to do first?"_

"_I want to go on…. That." Amber said pointing to a giant roller coaster, 'The Devil's Playground'._

"_That looks kinda big don't you think aren't you afraid of heights." _

"_Yea I am but I will have you to hold if I get scared." Amber said blushing, "Wait I sense someone very evil."_

"_What where is it?" Eikichi asked_

"_It is behind us" Amber said without looking behind her_

_As soon as she said that Eikichi turned around turning his arm into a giant duel bladed sword _

"_No we will fight it together." Amber said grabbing Eikichi's shoulders he gave her a nod and transformed into two giant swords on Amber's hands_

"_0! ROULLETE SAID FOR ME TO TELL YOU TO KILL HER NOW!" a thuggish man yelled at Eikichi_

"_Who is zero?" Amber asked _

"_I can't and won't." _

"_0 if you don't kill her I will kill you and her!" the man yelled_

"_But I can't she is my meister I could never kill her!" Eikichi sobbed_

"_As you wish." He said with an evil smile on his face as he pointed the gun at them_

"_NOOO wait kill me instead please just don't hurt Eikichi!" Amber screamed with tears coming down her face _

"_No Amber please don't I could never live with myself if you died because I love you and will never let you die-." Eikichi said as a loud bang came from in front of him_

_As he focused he saw that smoke was coming from the man's gun. He then transformed and caught her he saw blood coming from two different spots in her chest as she fell_

_The man ran and ran looking pleased_

"_AMBER… AMBER ….AMBERR!" Eikichi screamed out in the night holding Amber in his arms_

_That night it heavily stormed as if the world was crying for Amber._

"_I will have my revenge; I will not die until I have it… I will do it for you Amber I will not let him live no matter what" Eikichi said to a dying young girl hoping she was hearing him as he ran carrying her to a hospital _

End of Flashback

"Oh my god that's horrible I'm so sorry something like that has happened to you." Maka said after she blew her nose for the tenth time

"Don't be I will get him back for this, I just hope he has lived the way he wanted because I'm coming for him."

The next day at school

"YO Eikichi come here." Soul called for Eikichi

"What do you want? Can't I just sleep" Eikichi called back

"Just come here."

"Fine."

"I heard from maka what happened, and I am sorry that happened to you."

"Ah she already told you… well I would of guessed she would but it's not your fault how could it."

"Wow that was uncool of me."

"Don't sweat it..."

"What is today I forgot I guess that what happens when you live next to black*star."

"Oh today is October 30th… oh yea and a band is playing tomorrow for Halloween a one night gig and then they stop playing for every so I got you, maka, black*star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patti VIP passes, they are called the pumpkin patch." Eikichi said handing soul seven VIP passes

"Umm thanks this is cool oh yea where are we Death didn't tell us where we were going."

"Oh this is Duplin Ireland-."

"Quiet down class time for us to start our lesson." Professor Jekyll said


	6. Chapter 6: THAT AKWARD MOMENT WHEN

**Chapter six **

**Akward moment **

Hey eveyone who still likes me after being gone so long but I lost the will to write anymore but here I am finally and I am going to finish this story! MUWHAHAHAHA

**(p.s.)** there is alittle bit of lemon in this story... you now have been warned

** (p.p.s.)** this is my first shot at lemon dont hate... you wont get the birthday cake... whoops (spoiler)

Maka: where da fuck have you been

Soul: yea

Me: ...umm *tries to run away* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE HAHAHAHA

Maka: go get him I can't wait for the chapter and he's supposed to narrate it

Soul: this is so uncool

Me: Hahaha *thump* uh.. wait... wait no please don't kill me

Liz: don't worry you'll only wish you were dead * graps my legs and starts pulling back toward the dark room where Maka and Soul are waiting*

Me: NO..NO..NOOOOO! *slam*

Me: ahhhhh!

Patti: tehehe murder is fun

* * *

><p>" Wow, I wonder why he invited us to this concert" said maka several hours after she and Soul got back to there apartment." i mean not to offend him but really a metal concert... i don't even like hard rock let alone metal..."<p>

She was lying her head in soul's lap while they sat on the couch watching biography of the rolling stones on the television

" Ah it won't be that bad by the names of the songs on this poster that Eikchi gave us... and aparently he is the lead singer for the ba-."

soul started to blush when he looked down and saw maka rubbing her hand against his member through his pants.

she felt the red beedy eyes staring a whole into her skull. As soul kept on staring he began to harden to her touch through his black denim pants.

" Take them off" Maka demanded. Soul egerly picked maka's head to stand up to take off his pants which were now tight from his erction. She sat in the couch waiting for him to be ready.

Soul finally got his stupid zipper down.

" Now what are you going to do, my pretty, little princess." as soul said this a smurk rose apon his lips as a stood with his pants and boxers around his ankles

" You find out in a second" she whispered staring at his member which stood erected in a salute to the person who did this. As maka moved closer soul got more nervous at the sight of his girfriend. She now was inches away from Soul's member he could now feel her hot breath on it. Maka was about to wrap her lips around it when...

*SLAM* "HEY MAKA, SOUL WHEN DOES THAT CONCERT EIKICHI INVITED US TO-!" Black*star yelled as he waltzed right into the apartment Soul and Maka froze in shock where they were blood rushing to their faces...So did Black*star. They must of been frozen like that for a good minute before Black*star ran off screaming slaming the door behind him.

Soul broke was the first to break the silence " F-Fuck... I'll go find him and straighten this out." as he pulled his happy little friend back into his boxers when he put his pants back on. And started running aftef Black*star syaing to wait up and lets talk about it.

O"O-okay" Maka whispered as if that would fix the problem they have her face reddning from the thought of what Black*star could be yelling down the hallway

" Ugh whats the commotion all about some people one this floor are trying to take a nap... i for one need the sleep for the concert tonight ... may i come in " Ekichi groggly moaned as he knocked on Maka and Soul's door

" come in " maka said only loud enough to be heard on the other side of door He walked in the living to where Maka was still crouched on her knees like nothing happened

"..."

"Soooo... are you going to tell me why i got woken up to the sound of screaming" Ekichi finally spoke up after sittin down on the love seat across from where Maka was crouched. She hadn't even notticed he sat down. Maka cleared her head of Black*star and sat on the where it all started

"W-well... how do put it... Black*star kinda walked into the apartment and saw Soul and I about do..." she finally wheezed out

" About to do what..." he said not noticing that she was embarassed about the incident

" You know..." she tried to emphis so he would understand but sadly he still stared at her like she was crazy

"...'it'." she looked down to try and hide her embarssment from her new friend when she finally looked Eikichi had a shocked expression on his face

"You mean 'do it' as in 'do it' "

"Y-yea that kind of 'do it', i'm so embarssed right now"

" Don't worry about it i'm sure Eater will settle things out" as soon as Eikichi said that Soul came back huffing and puffing trying despretly to catch his Soul walked in the living room and plobted himself into the seat next to Maka Right after Soul plobted himself into the seat Black*star was at the door way

"Listen before you guys say anything i wish to aplogize for bargeing into your apartment whithout thinking.. and WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE THE DOOR UNLOCK IF YOU TWO WERE GOING TO BE DOING THAT!"

Maka and Soul smiled sheepishly and said together

" We weren't planing on doing that it just came up while we were watching television"

"And what in hell were you watching that made you want to do that" Ekichi exclaimed

"M-mick Jagger" Soul sighed to Maka's response

"P-ftttt HAHAHAHA" both Black*star and Eikichi laughed

" MAKAAAAA-CHOP!"

*thud da-thud*

* * *

><p>I am trully soory about taking so long its just i lost the will or drive to write but i hope this chapter may ease the pain of not having the rest if the story<p>

Now on to busness EVERYONE WHO READS THIS PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW THAT YOU PEOPLE STILL LIVE ME

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA

NOW

PRESS THAT

BUTTON

And you may actually get a cookie

V

V

V

V


	7. NOTE

Hello every body this as you can tell by the name of the chapter is my authors note.

I just want to say thank you to the pm's you people have been sending me l.

I am very sorry once again fir the wait for the new chapters my next chapter is Sime what of a musical " i mean how am i supposed to show them at a concert if i don't put any lyrics so you ( my awesome reader ) would feel what the name chacters feel.

BTW... Get ready for the creepiness


End file.
